


Indecent Exposure

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who’d believe a bloke your age would want to be with me?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> For Uniquepov - hope you like it, love! And with many thanks to Lindenharp for the lightning BR.

“The way I see it, sir, it’d be the most effective way to infiltrate the group and have a chance of finding the killer.” James lounges against the wall of their shared office, hooded eyes gazing in Robbie’s direction.

“I agree, but you and me?” Robbie leans against his desk and tries to control his breathing; for some reason, his heartbeat seems to have gone haywire. “No-one would believe that for one second! Why don’t you take Julie? That’d be much more convincing.”

Is it his imagination, or does James actually look... hurt? “In case you’ve forgotten, sir,” his sergeant replies stiffly, “this is a gay club.”

Damn, of course it is. Could James take Gurdip? No, Sohal’s a techie, not a working detective. It wouldn’t be fair to put him in that kind of situation. Who else? But just a few seconds’ thought tells Robbie that there isn’t anyone else on the team capable of holding their own in that sort of risky operation. 

_Or_ , his conscience prods him, _no-one else he wants to imagine playing the part of James’s gay lover?_

He exhales loudly, letting James hear his resignation. “All right, then. S’pose it has to be me – but we’ll need to be convincing, mind. Who’d believe a bloke your age would want to be with me?”

Abruptly, James straightens, and it’s as if he’s flicked a switch and become a different person. Eyes wide open, he looks at Robbie with complete focus, and his gaze travels slowly from head to toe and back up again, and as he meets Robbie’s gaze a slow, appreciative smile curves across his narrow face. And then he moves, one foot slowly in front of the other as he _prowls_ across the office towards Robbie.

And Robbie’s ability to breathe has just been sucked right out of him.

“All right.” The words are squeaked rather than said. He swallows and holds up a hand. “Yeah, all right. You’ve convinced me. So, tonight, around nine?”

“I’ll pick you up. And, sir?” That smile’s not gone away. “Wear something _appropriate_.”

 

***

Appropriate? Robbie has no bloody idea what the hell’s _appropriate_ wear for going to a gay nightclub with his supposed toyboy lover, who he’s long suspected is gay or at least bisexual. Let alone what appropriate _behaviour_ should be. What will James expect? Or do?

Stand close; yes. Brush or hold hands, or wrap arms around him; quite probably. But anything else? Dancing together? 

His mind flashes back to the couples he saw dancing together while he and James were investigating the Will McEwan case, and abruptly he feels as if he’s burning up inside. Just as well he’s at home and not still at the station.

Well, there’s nothing in his wardrobe that’s at all suitable. With a resigned sigh – and a smidgen of relief that he gets to go outside and cool down – he heads off to the Westgate in search of _appropriate_ attire.

 

***

At nine o’clock promptly, James knocks at the door. Robbie opens it, feeling self-conscious – but immediately forgets that as soon as he looks at his sergeant. 

James’s hair is gelled and spiked in a haphazard way that looks like something out of one of those model posters Robbie saw in the shop where he bought his clothes. He’s wearing black leather trousers that mould the shape of his legs and hips, and – Robbie swallows – cup his groin in a bloody revealing way. And a pale purple shirt that looks too small for him. Looks like silk or satin or something, and it _shimmers_. 

“Isn’t it difficult to walk in those?” he says, gesturing at James’s trousers.

The smile he gets is almost as unsettling as the one earlier, in their office. “They’re actually _very_ comfortable.” James’s gaze travels up him. “ _Very_ nice, sir.”

Robbie’s wearing, on the advice of the bloke in the shop – and _that_ was an experience he does not want to repeat any time soon – over-tight jeans and a dark shirt with vertical stripes. And he’d rather avoid any comments from his smartarse colleague on how he looks. “If we’re supposed to be a couple, you’d best not call me sir.”

“Of course.” James leads the way out to the car. “Robbie, then, with your permission?”

“Better that than have to remember something else.”

“Well, I _could_ call you darling, or sweetie, or lover...?”

He gives James a look that should make the lad freeze on the spot. Disappointingly, it doesn’t work.

 

***

He can hear the thumping of the music before they even go inside the club. He’s going to have a headache before they’re finished here. A hand slides into his, and he jumps.

“You’re going to have to control your reactions, sir,” James murmurs into his ear, and Robbie feels himself shiver. “If you act as if you’re startled any time I touch you, we’re not going to be too convincing.”

Shit. He’s right, of course. Robbie takes a deep breath. “Okay, we’d best practice, I suppose. Probably should’ve done it back at the flat.” Though he’s not sure his heart could have stood that. “Go on, do... whatever.” Silently, he counts to ten, trying to calm himself.

“Whatever?” James’s tone, even soft in his ear, is supercilious, the posh bastard. “What is _whatever_ supposed to mean?”

“Well, I don’t know! Whatever two blokes in a club might get up to!”

James steps closer still; he can feel the warmth of the bloke’s chest against his back. “That covers a multitude of possibilities, Robbie.”

He closes his eyes and this time counts to twenty. “Just... do something. Anything.”

A pause, then James murmurs smoothly, “Turn around.”

He does, and his chest and thighs immediately brush against his sergeant’s body. They’re in a fairly enclosed space here, in the entrance lobby, with other couples walking past them into the club, and this is more intimate than he’s been with anyone since Val died. 

A warm hand cups his cheek. “Try not to pull away,” James whispers, and then warm lips cover his.

It’s startling at first, especially with the hint of stubble that rasps against his cheek, but he makes himself stay still, and even wraps his arms around James’s narrow frame, holding the lad close as James’s lips nibble and suck at his. But, god, his heart’s racing; James must be able to feel it.

“You’re doing great so far,” James whispers. “But we need to be more convincing. This isn’t a place for sweet romance.”

Robbie has no idea what James means by that, but it doesn’t take long to catch up, because his partner’s lips descend again, and this time the kiss is deep and demanding, devouring Robbie’s lips as James’s tongue surges forward and into Robbie’s mouth. His hands move to the back of Robbie’s head, holding him in place, and James’s hips press into his. 

It’s not a kiss; it’s an assault on his senses, and he knows that to anyone watching it’ll look like a close prelude to sex. Convincing, yes. And worse – god, he wants to kiss back. Is kissing back. His own tongue’s in James’s mouth – when did that happen? – and he’s pressing his own hips against James’s thighs. 

Fuck, he’s hard. And so is James. Bloody hell.

Abruptly, the kiss is over, and he’s left breathing heavily, leaning against the wall for support. Christ, what _was_ that?

“Time we went inside.” James doesn’t sound remotely affected by what just happened. Bastard. 

Christ, he’ll have to be bloody careful. It’s not enough that he enjoys James’s company more than he should, but now he’s attracted to him. Sexually. 

_Oh, be honest with yourself. You want to shag him silly._

Fuck.

 

***

Inside, James immediately grabs Robbie around the waist and leads him to the dance-floor, where he brings their bodies close again and starts moving very slowly in time to the music. He’s swaying just a little, and his hips keep brushing Robbie’s stomach, his erection hard and very noticeable. Robbie’s own jeans feel too small for him, and this is embarrassing. How the hell is he going to be able to face James at work tomorrow?

He tries to comfort himself that he’s not the only one turned on here, but James is a young bloke and at that age erections are – well, not precisely hair-trigger, James is a bit old for that, but certainly more easily provoked. He’ll have to shrug it off as simple reaction to the environment and the pretence. If James should ever guess how he really feels... well, that would be unthinkable. There’s no way they could continue working together. James would most likely ask for a transfer.

He pulls away after one dance, for the sake of his sanity. “Need to pee.”

James nods. “I’ll get us drinks.”

He’s on his way to the bar to meet James when a tall, swarthy man of about forty steps in front of him and eyes him up and down. “Don’t remember seeing you here before, handsome.”

“First time,” he says, trying to step past. 

“Hope it’s not the last.” The man blocks Robbie’s path and puts his arm around him. “How about a dance, eh?”

Robbie’s about to extricate himself firmly but politely. Before he can, a hand settles on his shoulder. “He’s with me.” James’s words are bitten out, a dark, possessive note in his voice. 

The stranger looks for a moment as if he’s about to protest. James takes one step forward, his hand tightening on Robbie’s shoulder, and whatever is in his eyes makes the stranger blink and abruptly turn, melting into the crowd. 

And before Robbie can say a word this time either, James has turned him into his arms, winding their bodies together, and he’s kissing him. It’s every bit as sensuous and demanding as the kiss outside – and now Robbie recognises something else about it. It’s possessive. 

James is claiming him in front of anyone who cares to see.

Of course, it’s just their cover. But he can’t help himself – he’s responding to it. Bloody hell. How on earth is he going to behave normally towards the lad after this?

It’s only when he realises that he’s grinding himself into James’s thigh, and James’s hand is clamped over his arse, that he pulls away – and then finds he almost can’t stand upright. 

“I want you.” James’s voice in his ear is at least an octave deeper than usual. “Will you let me have you, Robbie? Please?” The last word is a growl.

A sound escapes Robbie, and even with the thumping beat of the music all around them he knows it’s a whimper. “Are you... is this all part of our cover?”

“You’re joking.” James grinds his own hips into Robbie’s stomach. “Does that feel like an act?” He tugs Robbie closer again. “I want to take you home – your place or mine, or even the car, I don’t care – and strip those jeans and that shirt off you. I want to rip your underwear off with my teeth, and then lick and bite you all over. And then I want to fuck you, any way you’ll let me have you.”

Robbie’s sure that his heart has skipped at least two beats. “Keep that up here an’ one of two things is gonna happen.”

“What?”

“I’m either gonna drop dead of a heart attack or come in my pants.”

“I’d rather you came in my mouth.” James’s lips touch his again, this time briefly. “So...? Shall we go?”

“What about the case?” Robbie protests weakly, feeling that as the senior officer he really should try to focus on work.

“All sorted.” James releases him and then takes his hand, leading the way out of the club. Walking back to the car, he explains, “We got a late lead just as I was getting ready to pick you up, and I sent a couple of uniforms to arrest the perpetrators. I was going to tell you when I got to your place, but I was struck speechless by the way you look tonight and I couldn’t resist stealing the opportunity to bring you here as my date anyway. We’d have had to act the part and I’d have some memories to fall back on, at least.”

Robbie stares at him. Sounds like James has wanted this for a while. “You’ll have more than memories, lad – at least, you’d better. You’re not leaving me in this state.”

James’s smile is slow but predatory. “You have my promise on that.”

 

***

He doesn’t. Several hours later, they’re on Robbie’s bed, damp, sticky and exhausted, and their undercover clothes are scattered around them, on the bed and the floor. James is curled around him, his long, gangly body seeming just the perfect size and shape for a bed partner.

James kept every one of the promises he made in the club. Robbie has climaxed more times in one night than he ever imagined possible again, and James’s total is only slightly more. They’ve made love in ways Robbie never thought he’d want to or be capable of, but that he wants to try again as soon as possible. 

Earlier, Robbie thought he’d never wear his outfit again; now he thinks that if this is the reaction it invokes in James he’ll wear it in private every so often – as long as James wears his leathers and the lilac shirt. 

“You’re stayin’, I hope?”

James drags slow kisses up his chest. “Can’t move a muscle. You’ve worn me out. Besides, if I recall correctly, we’re off-duty tomorrow and there are still parts of you I haven’t fully explored yet.”

“I’m always up for a bit of exploration,” Robbie agrees, and leans closer to kiss James. “An’ when you get fed up exploring me, you can explore the contents of my fridge and make breakfast.”

“As long as you don’t mind waiting until dinner-time.” James grins, and nibbles Robbie’s ear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Indecent Exposure by wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322170) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)
  * [[Podfic] Indecent Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133157) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
